


Cooperation

by Dellessa



Series: Locked Away [7]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Coercion, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	Cooperation

Smokescreen frowned, “I’m not sure about this.” 

“Oh, come on,” Jazz said, “It’s a great idea!” 

“It is a good cover,” Prowl said. “If they figure out we are gone...if they start looking for us they will be looking for two single mechs, not a bonded trine with a sparkling in their care.” 

Smokescreen grunted, “You aren’t asking me to just fake it. This is permanent. I barely know either of you.” 

“Oh, but I’d like to get to know you better, Smokey, why don’t you come on over here,” Jazz leered. 

Prowl glared at Jazz, but it didn’t white away the look on the mex faceplates, “You are not helping.” 

“Just keepin it real, mech. I won’t lie. I won’t mind getting under either of your plating. You are both pretty hot afts,” Jazz laughed at the look of disgust on Prowl’s faceplates. 

“Not helping.” 

Smokescreen whined, “I was saving myself.” 

“I’m sorry, Smokescreen. I really am. I wouldn't ask this if it wasn’t a matter of saving all of our lives. For better or worse we are all in this together,” Prowl said, and reached out to touch the other Praxian. “I’m sorry.” 

“I don’t know you,” Smokescreen whispered.

“You will soon enough,” Prowl said firmly.


End file.
